rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix
Felix is a mercenary who affiliated himself with the New Republic on the planet Chorus; however, his true affiliation is with the Space Pirates, who take command under their superior named, Control. He is first seen in Finders Keepers, looking down on Blue Team (and Simmons) from a cliff, and is surprised upon realizing who they are. Felix served as a main supporting character in Season 11, only to reveal himself in Season 12 as one of the main antagonists of the Chorus Trilogy. Overview Felix initially appears to be a mercenary with a sense of humor, a strong sense of morals and a great respect for the Blood Gulch soldiers, risking his life for them and the New Republic. However, as the series progresses, his character is slowly revealed to be more cynical and darkly sarcastic, and the more he learns about the Blood Gulch soldiers, the less respect he seems to have for them. His apparent motivation also shifts from moral grounds to more selfish reasons. When the planet Chorus underwent a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus, Felix aided the New Republic and made it his goal to continue the war for as long as possible in order to kill the people of Chorus. Upon learning that the Blood Gulch Crew crash landed on the planet, Felix intended to go "rescue" them in hopes that they would escalate the war even further. Role in Plot Origins .]] Before becoming involved in the Chorus Civil War, Felix enlisted himself into the UNSC, where he met and developed a rivalry with Locus. While fighting in the Great War, Felix and his squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, Felix and Locus were forced to band together and fight side by side. After the war ended, however, the two were unable to return to civilian life and were later hired by an unknown superior to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, Felix and Locus joined the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus respectively, and together, the mercs escalated the events of the war in order to complete their mission. "Rescuing" the Reds and Blues After the Reds and Blues crash land on Chorus, Felix spots them from atop a cliff and appears surprised to see them. He later catches a brief glimpse of Locus, who tells him that Control wants them alive. Afterwards Felix later informs Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out soon and adds that someone else is watching them before leaving, startling Lopez 2.0. Felix takes on a more active role in Neighborhood Watch, "saving" Washington from a bullet to the head, courtesy of Locus, by activating a Hardlight Shield. Unfortunately, Locus wounds him in the leg with his sniper rifle, before disappearing. After Doc tends to Felix's leg, Wash interrogates him, where the latter explains that the Reds and Blues are considered to be the "greatest soldiers in the galaxy" for taking down Project Freelancer. He then proceeds to tell them that they have crashed on the planet Chorus, a small world long forgotten by the UNSC after the war between the humans and the aliens. Because of the lack of UNSC law on the planet, the inhabitants attempted to govern themselves, but this failed and eventually led a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army. Felix then asks for the group's help in the war, but they decline. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an attack. As the group fortify their defenses, Felix tells Wash more about Locus, in that he is a very dangerous mercenary who takes on the name of his own armor. Wash then asks how Locus has access to cloaking technology, in which Felix explains that the Federal Army of Chorus has access to various pieces of advanced technology and encourages Wash to get back into his own habits, prompting Wash to return to his original steel armor color scheme. After the Reds and Blues complete their fortifications, Locus and the Federal Army attack, prompting Felix and the Reds and Blues to engage them. During the battle, Felix acts as second-in-command of the group, but Locus and his soldiers incapacitate most of them. Fortunately, Felix's backup arrives and aids in the fight, allowing Felix to inform Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose to retreat to the caves. Though the four are reluctant to leave their comrades, they follow Felix to the caves before it's sealed off and go to the Headquarters of the New Republic. There, Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic, informs him he won't be fully paid, much to his understanding. Felix later gathers the remaining Reds and Blues to meet with Kimball, who convinces the four to join their faction. Helping the "Heroes" Felix is later seen with Tucker and his squad in Oh Captains, My Captains spying on F.A.C. Outpost 22, where he proceeds to participate in an attack on the base. During the attack, Felix plants several C-4 explosives all around the compound, until the Feds sound off an alarm. Felix detonates a few explosives as a distraction for his men to abort the mission, but when Tucker informs him of Locus' presence, Felix detonates the remaining explosives. After the mission, Felix and Tucker return to base, where Felix informs Grif, Simmons, and Caboose about how Tucker recovered valuable Federal Army information, despite having gotten two men killed. After Kimball informs the Reds and Blues of their friends' location, Felix offers his help to rescue them for a price. Tucker then questions why Felix doesn't help out of the idea of doing the right thing, to which Felix bluntly reminds him that the four initially refused to help the New Republic until their friends got captured and adds that everyone has a price; something he learned the hard way. As the Reds and Blues begin their training without Felix's help, they use the latter as a target in order for them to practice. However, Felix repeatedly gets the better of them, outsmarting them in all of their attempts to capture him. Tucker then blames Felix for making things so difficult for them and the two get into an argument, until Kimball stops them to speak to Tucker. Afterwards, Felix speaks with Locus and Control, and informs them that the Reds and Blues are attempting to save their friends. Because of this, Control tells the mercenaries to kill them if they encounter each other. When Felix learns of Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose's departure, he quickly goes after them. Betrayal Upon arriving at the F.A.C. Outpost 37, Felix confronts the Blood Gulch Crew and Locus, where he gives a grenade, thrown by Tucker, to Locus, revealing his true loyalties. Despite Locus' protests, Felix explains to the Reds and Blues that he and Locus were hired to clear Chorus of its residents, and used them to help fan the fire. Once Carolina reveals herself Felix engages her in combat, holding his own against a soldier of her caliber. He stabs Carolina in the leg with a combat knife, causing her to teleport the Reds and Blues away. Locus then orders Felix to call Control. Furious at the fact that a Freelancer was able to infiltrate their operation without them knowing, Felix argues with Locus. When the two are called by Control, who orders both mercenaries to return to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, which Felix agrees to. Afterwards, Felix manages to convince a saddened Kimball to launch a final attack on the Feds, and use the Blood Gulch Crew's "deaths" as inspiration to the rebels. Initially reluctant, Kimball agrees and thanks Felix. Shortly after the Reds and Blues flee the Forest Base, Felix and Locus contact them via open-frequency radio and offer them an opportunity to leave Chorus. While the Reds and Blues are distrustful of the two mercs, Locus and Felix assure them that they will keep their word. However, the crew instead execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C, where Felix and Locus engage Wash and Carolina. Afterwards, Felix soon confronts Tucker and reveals the Pirates' plans to him. When Tucker charges at Felix, Felix stabs him in the stomach. However, Tucker, along with Epsilon, reveals to Felix that he has been recording his entire monologue, leaving Felix speechless. After the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, Epsilon sends Felix's recorded words to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, vowing that they will return. With their plans now exposed, Control scolds the two mercs for their failure and suggests the Space Pirates go to war on the planet. However, the Blood Gulch Crew intercept their transmission and acknowledge Control's true identity: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. They then accept the Chairman's declaration of war. Going to War In order to even the odds, Felix and Locus raid the UNSC Tartarus, kill the crew members and "recruit" several of its prisoners. One prisoner in particular, Aiden Price, tells Felix and Locus that he possesses specific information about Project Freelancer that nobody else does, proving himself as an asset. Price then leads the two to another prisoner that can aid them. Sometime later, Felix and Locus return to Crash Site Alpha on Chorus, where the Counselor informs them of his psychological sessions with Sharkface. When the tractor beam tower they are located in suddenly shuts down, a response to Tucker's reactivation of an alien temple, the two discover a map appearing behind them that emits coordinates to a location. The map's coordinates lead the two to a jungle temple, where they are contacted by Hargrove, who chastises them for their repeated failures against the Blood Gulch Crew. In order to motivate them, the Chairman offers a modified version of the Meta's armor if they eliminate the Reds and Blues. If they fail again, however, he will give the armor to another individual who will instead hunt down and kill him and Locus. After the two accept the Chairman's orders, they stumble upon a "gateway" at the temple and enter it to find out where it leads. After the two return, Locus demands to know what Felix saw, with the latter responding that he saw frightening things inside. The pirates then depart from the temple. Personality Originally, Felix is portrayed to be a humorous and kind individual, similar to York. Despite being a mercenary, Felix keeps a positive mood and makes jokes even when in danger, such as in FAQ during his interrogation. However, he is quick to become stern and serious during combat, expresses his disgust towards the Federal Army's methods, and is seemingly willing to give his life to protect the Blood Gulch teams. Like Locus, Felix has respect for the Reds and Blues, due to their reputation and seems to be supportive towards them. However, he is still a greedy character, expressing annoyance when his pay is cut by Kimball. He has also expressed great confidence in his abilities as a fighter, whispering to himself that "he is fucking awesome!" after throwing his dagger into a Fed's visor during Hit and Run. In later episodes, Felix is shown to not tolerate people disobeying orders, as he quickly becomes frustrated when Tucker strays from the plan to retrieve intelligence about Wash and the others during Hit and Run. In Something Else Entirely, a darker side of Felix's personality is revealed, as he is also shown to be a bit low on empathy for the deceased, displaying little sadness when retelling how Cunningham and Rogers died. He also claims to be motivated by money rather than any desire to do the right thing, and shares his belief that "everyone has their price." After his betrayal in Cloak and Dagger, Felix reveals his true personality: sadistic, wily, and shameless. For example, he goes as far as mocking the Blood Gulch Crew's trust in him, having outbursts of anger, and insulting them constantly. Felix seems to consider his deception like a role in a play, as he claims his portrayal seemed "too romantic" and once states he "gave a performance of a lifetime." He also seems to lack any humanity, as he's willing to kill all the inhabitants of Chorus if it means he makes a profit. In the end, Felix is one of the most deceitful characters in the series, as he will act as a considerate ally to others only to stab them in the back for only his benefit. Felix has also shown a cocky attitude comparable to that of a megalomaniac, much to the annoyance of Locus. Ironically in Locus of Control, it is shown that Felix used to be very stern and merciless while he was a UNSC private during the Great War, in contrast to his present personality. Relationships Although recently introduced, Felix has developed many relationships with numerous characters. Themes Psyche While Locus is implied to suffer from psychological imbalance throughout his appearance in the series, it seems that Felix also possesses some sort of mental disorder, potentially showing signs of Psychopathy. Similar to ASPD, though a few personality tics and his reactions imply that the latter is not as likely. For example, Felix takes the time to toy with his prey before finishing them off, such as in Cloak and Dagger and Fed vs. New. Also, given his acting ability, Felix is very good at feigning emotion and motive, even at one point explaining to Tucker that convincing Kimball to go to the capital was, what he calls, "a performance of a lifetime." Given his task of making the Chorus residents hate each other and the skill at which he does this, Felix is also is very adept at manipulating the emotions of others. In light of his alliance with Locus, despite the fact that they don't seem too fond of one another, he seemingly only cares about whether an action will benefit him; in this case, allying with someone he really doesn't like returns him benefits in his pay. Furthermore, in light of how he talks about ways to exterminate the population of Chorus, Felix appears to lack regard for human suffering as he flippantly says he'd nuke Chorus from orbit as if he was deciding to buy pizza, and states how if the inhabitants killed each other, "well, that's just a tragedy" as if it's a joke. In addition, he blatantly admits and displays that he doesn't care for the lives of others, specifically in Something Else Entirely and Training Daze. In Fed vs. New, Felix joyfully monologues about how the hope of the inhabitants of Chorus will mean nothing and believes all that matters in life is having more abilities to kill someone. This suggests that not only does he lack empathy, but that he may in fact be a moral nihilist, which is the belief that morality doesn't exist and death is central. Along with this, he previously states he doesn't plan to retire after the events on Chorus, meaning Felix will seek to cause further chaos elsewhere. Monologues Throughout the fourth saga, Felix often gives detailed speeches, either to explain a situation or simply due to his own ego. This starts in FAQ, when the Blood Gulch Crew interrogate him, Felix explains Chorus' history and the current Civil War on the planet. After Felix betrays the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger, he tauntingly reveals the Space Pirates' true involvement in the Civil War and that they plan to kill all the inhabitants of Chorus for Control. In Fed vs. New, Felix continually taunts Tucker, going on a monologue about how the inhabitants of the planet are doomed and his own future goals. However, this is in fact Felix's greatest weakness, as he gets carried away by his own cockiness, and as a result gets outsmarted by his opponents. For example, Locus intended to kill the Reds and Blues immediately at F.A.C. Outpost 37, but Felix wanted to taunt the group, which gave them the chance to escape with Carolina. At Radio Jammer Station 1C, because Felix confessed about the mercenaries' involvement to Tucker, the latter used his helmet cam to send a video of Felix to the capital, informing the two Chorus factions the truth of the Civil War. Skills and Abilities Combat Along with his witty attitude, Felix is very capable in combat. He's shown to be a quick thinker in Neighborhood Watch, as he saves Washington from a head shot from Locus. Felix also uses his Hardlight Shield quite effectively, as he was able to protect the teams during Locus' attacks, as well as utilize it as a melee attack rather than just a defense, being powerful enough to knock down Carolina and Washington. Felix has also demonstrated considerable skill with a Combat Knife, piercing a Fed's helmet in Hit and Run and wounding Carolina in Cloak and Dagger. Along with this, Felix is also capable of catching an active grenade, as demonstrated in Training Daze. Furthermore, he is also proficient in hand to hand combat, being able to hold his own against Washington and Carolina and later fight the bridge crew of the UNSC Tartarus with ease. Communication Skills Because of his social characteristics, Felix has excellent communication skills, which has earned him the trust of several characters, allowing him to enact a betrayal without ever being suspected. For example, when he's being interrogated by the Blood Gulch soldiers, he stays calm and answers their questions with detail, earning Simmons' respect. He's also able to convince 'Headquarters' to send reinforcements despite unknown reasons. Felix eventually begins to earn Wash's trust and acts as second-in-command after they are attacked in Ready…Aim… During Prologue, Felix is easily able to gain the trust of the crew aboard the UNSC Tartarus, and in turn was successfully able to gain useful information. Felix is also capable of being very informative to others, enjoying going into detail when explaining things, something that proves to be his downfall. Kills Felix has slain several Feds using his DMR, a Combat Knife, and C-4 explosives in Season 11 and Season 12. He also "accidentally" killed Rogers, a New Republic soldier, with an explosive. It is also implied in Cloak and Dagger that he killed Kimball's predecessor by rigging his ship to explode, when the latter attempted to leave Chorus to get help. Felix kills third NR leader.png|Third leader of the New Republic 12 02 00014.png|Several Federal Army soldiers Rogers in disguise.png|Rogers 13 01 00008.png|Mayers 13 01 00018.png|Several prisoners Kilgore.png|Killgore Gallery Locus finds soldier.png|Locus finds Felix DOG talks to Lopez 2.0.png|"PSST! Yeah. Hey over here. Brown guy." Orange Guy protects Reds and Blues.png|"Umm, any of you guys know how to patch up a leg?" Felix explains civil war.png|"It's all very patriotic." Reds and Blues with Felix.png|Felix's interrogation Reds and Blues aim at Felix.png|Felix being mistaken for an actual Freelancer Felix speaking with HQ.png|"Now I want to do this quiet, and I want to do it right..." Felix with DMR.png|"...But just to be safe, bring a shitload of guns." 11_17_06.png 12 02 00003.png 12 02 00006.png 12 02 00007.png|I am fucking awesome! 12 02 00015.png 12 02 00016.png 12 05 00006.png 12 05 00011.png Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 8.42.46 PM.png 12 10 00012.png 12 02 00001.png S12teaser green.png Felix 12teaser.png Felix and Kimball.png Felix Close Up CGI.png Felix and Sarge.png Locus and Felix S12E10.png Felix and Rebels find BGCs message S12E7.png Trivia *Prior to his name being revealed, Felix has been given many fan nicknames, such as: Orange Guy (for the orange trim on his armor), DOG (D'ude with '''O'range & 'G'ray), '''MOGG (M'ysterious '''O'range & 'G'ray 'G'uy), '''Sunkist (as his armor color is similar to the same named soda product), and Scout (referring to his Scout helmet; similar to Locus having a Locus helmet). *According to an AfterBuzz TV interview with Miles Luna and Gray G. Haddock, Felix was originally named LeonAfterBuzz TV interview. *His armor consists of a Scout helmet, a Soldier torso, Venator right and left shoulders, Twin-Plated forearms, XG-89 Narrow legs, and midnight visor. *Felix reveals that he obtained his Hardlight Shield from a corpse of a Federation soldier in Ready…Aim… *Felix might be a reference to Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise as both characters have a witty attitude, are originally hired to help a rebel faction, are arguably the greediest of their faction, have a rivalry/feud with another mercenary (Boba Fett in the case of Han Solo, Locus in the case of Felix) and become a chief figure in their respective faction. However, in Cloak and Dagger, he reveals his true characteristics and mocks his previous portrayal being "too romantic." *In Something Else Entirely, it's revealed that Felix is paid in non-functional alien weapons and he wishes to sell them later to retire with a TV the size of a billboard. *Some fans have given Felix the last name McScouty, most likely a pun of Felix's Scout helmet. *Felix's aspiration to become rich by the time he retires is most likely a reference to his name, which means "fortunate" in Latin. References Category:Characters Category:New Republic Category:UNSC Category:Antagonists Category:Charon Industries